gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle in Glacier Valley
Please Note: This will contain spoilers for Snowblind. :The essence of the valley was otherwise quiet for the most part while the snow fell lightly on the undisturbed plains between the Gears and the hidden militia ahead, two sides waiting for the confrontation to commence as their armies gather around the valley. Apprehension, mixed with conviction was hovering somewhere in between them, their stances poised for the time being, watching and waiting. Snowblind The Battle in Glacier Valley became a momentous conflict between what was left of the COG forces, after the fall of Jacinto, and a rising Stranded militia, commenced and staged by a fanatical former Gear, Sergeant Milliardo Morose, and his squad, Beta Five. After a month of losing their supplies to reoccurring raids on their outposts, the COG dispatched ten squadrons out into the bitter weather conditions of the Valley, to eliminate the insurgencies attacking their posts, which was long believed to have been either renegade Locusts, or Stranded gangs. The mission, however (Operation Farrall) was a near failure, after losing most of their squads, and coming up empty handed, until Sigma One, after trekking through the frozen wilderness for a week, returned to Fort Block with vital information concerning a major Stranded militia, staging their forces at the Plantire Imulsion Mining Station. Believing that the COG was originally set up by a mole, Colonel Hoffman coded all operations, only disclosing a few intel at a time to only a select few. With the assistance of the allied Feral, offering what was left of their forces, the COG was able to quash the militia before the weather worsened, potentially decimating all COG forces. With the militia decimated once and for all, the COG was able to safely relocate the rest of Jacinto’s remnant to their new place of residency, Vectus Island. Active Gear Squads That Took Part in The Battle :Theta Five (Sergeant Towslend) :Epsilon One (Captain Miller) :Zeta Three (Lieutenant Beret) :Delta One (Sergeant Fenix) :Sigma One (Corporal Baird) Strengths and Weaknesses The COG for the most part had the most resources at their disposal; the problem was that they couldn't use their vehicles and arials due to the severe weather conditions at the time. The militia knew they had the upper hand since the weather conditions prevented the COG from using their APC's and King Ravens effectively. This limited the COG to ground troops, with a strong infantry on field while five squadrons were sent outside the battlefield to avoid getting flanked, and also to take out the device the militia was using to jam their radio and satellite frequencies. Knowing that the COG's numbers exceeded their own, Morose' original plan was to divert the COG forces out into the field, long enough to be caught in a oncoming snowstorm, which consequently, would trap and obliterate the COG offensive. He used the elements and his knowledge of the territory to the militia's advantage. What Morose did not know, and it cost him the victory, was the fact that Hoffman managed to summon aid from the renegade Feral, whom had some ground troops, archers with napalm arrows (which was a devastating blow to the unsuspecting militia), and an experienced cavalry. Literally putting his troops, including himself, in harms way, Hoffman gained the overconfidence of his enemy, luring them close in, and then summoned the Feral troops to flank them from behind. The one thing Hoffman did not expect, and it caused some major casualties for the COG, was the militia’s makeshift Centaur they called, “Nessus.” Because majority of the militia was Stranded, and therefore lacked the training compared to that of a Gear, the militia was not equipped to deal with the change of the tide when the Feral entered the arena, causing widespread panic amongst the Stranded troops. In retaliation, Morose, decided to take out his frustration on the unsuspecting Sniper squad on the other side of the battlefield, killing two of the four snipers and nearly killing the other two. Before Morose could finish them off completely, Corporal Baird, and a handful of Feral troops, managed to distract what was left of his “forces,” taking them out and forcing Morose to retreat, saving both Private Dunrich and Sergeant Mataki. Category:Battles Category:Jonesybites